The Gossip
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Sam Puckett has three kids, Dani, Jake, and Lillian. Oh bother


"Lillian! Lillian wake up!" 14 year old Dani Benson yelled at her 6 year old sister Lillian. Lillian put an arm over her eyes.

"Dani, it's too early." Lillian groaned. Dani picked her up and put the younger girl on her feet. Lillian reluctantly let go of her older sister's arm and walked down stairs where 10 year old Jake sat with his mother.

"Alright. Good morning Lillian." Jake called, saluting his sister. Sam smiled and slammed on the table a bit to get the attention of her children.

"Ok children. As you know today is the first day of school. Dani, you will be starting high school, Jack you will be starting 4th grade, and Lillian, you will be starting first grade." Sam announced. Freddie sleepily walked down the stairs and slung an arm over the counter to support himself.

"What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes most likely from a hangover. Sam made them go to a party the night before and Freddie had gotten drunk, with the help of his girlfriend, of course.

"Good morning. Hangovers suck. You are driving Dani, Lillian, and Jake to school while I go shopping with Carly." Sam said, grabbing her bag. Dani slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Sam, can't you drive us?" She asked, sighing. Sam handed each of them a lunch bag.

"Nope. Last time I was on campus I almost gave Ms. Briggs a heart attack. Which was hilarious, but they banned me from school property for Ms. Briggs safety." She said. Jake and Lillian grabbed their backpacks.

"Here dad, can you hold my backpack?" Lillian asked, handing it to her father. Freddie slung it over one shoulder.

"Me too?" Jake asked. Freddie his backpack and slung it over another shoulder. He grabbed Dani's backpack and put it on the same shoulder as Lillian's.

"And my binder." She said, handing the binder to her father, who held it. The kids ran out the door.

"You are so fucking lucky I love you." Freddie whispered to Sam. Sam walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Love you too, pack mule. I'mma be shopping with Carly so I'm taking your wallet." She said, taking his wallet from his back pocket. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Course. I wouldn't expect anything different from my beautiful girlfriend." He said, smiling. Sam gave a mock smile back.

"Now drive the kids to school! I wouldn't want them to be late." Sam said. She smirked as she watched her boyfriend struggle to get out the door.

xx

"Okay so the gossip is that you're pregnant again." Carly said as Sam shuffled through shirts.

"That's insane. Who told you that?" Sam asked, picking out a shirt she wanted. She held it up to her body.

"Dani. She figured with all the screaming that comes from your room at night you must be." Carly said, grabbing a shirt in her size.

"My walls are sound proof for that reason." Sam said. Carly smiled at her.

"You know sound proof walls are to stop sound from coming in, right?" She asked. Sam laughed and pulled a pair of jeans.

"Someone should tell my obnoxiously loud boyfriend that." She said.

"You must be pregnant! You've been moody." Carly started.

"Always moody." Sam interjected.

"You've been puking in the mornings."

"Have you tasted Freddie's cooking?"

"And you have sex with your boyfriend every single damn day of the week! Don't you get your period or something?"

"Of cou-. Wait wasn't I supposed to get it last month?" Sam said, looking at Carly.

"That's how periods work." Carly replied.

"Oh my God. I could be pregnant." Sam said. Carly smiled.

"There's a pharmacy right next door!" She announced.

"Well let's go see!"

xx

"What's it say?" Carly yelled as soon as Sam came out. Sam laughed.

"You're even more energetic then when I found out I was pregnant with Danielle." Sam said, smiling.

"Well excuse me if I just want my best friend to be as happy as I am being pregnant!" Carly said. She was four months pregnant. Sam looked at the three pregnancy tests.

"They're-They're all positive." She said, in shock. She looked up at Carly."I am freaking 30 and I'm pregnant."

"Sammy!" Carly yelled, hugging her. "This is so exciting. We need to tell Freddie."

"You tell him." Sam said, throwing her phone to Carly.

"Freddie Benson's office?" Freddie said, answering the phone.

"Congratulations daddy!"

* * *

**Well hello there! Long time no post! I really don't have an excuse other then I write One Direction stories for Wattpad now and I wasn't ever going to post. But today I am bored! So yeah I hope you liked this and that it wasn't crappy and that you review nice things. And I have a One Direction instagram but if you liked that you can follow me /unitedstatesofcrazy and Juli Tommo is me. **

**REVIEW! BLAH**

**xx Juli **


End file.
